paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death's Whisper Legion
Background Death's Whisper Legion is an Imperial Stormtrooper Legion in the Stormtrooper Corps of the Galactic Empire. The Legion rose to initial fame & high military achievement during the Empire's early years with the Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY. The Legion's continued success up to 2 BBY---Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY), Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY), Operation Home Base, 4 BBY to 3 BBY)---against the enemies of the Empire is a testament to her rank & file's dedication and the Legion's command leadership. The Legion is part of the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command; Javin Oversector) and is attached to the Star Destroyer Darkest Night. DW-418121 (Animal) is a Stormtrooper attached to the Death's Whisper Legion. Unit Recognition & Awards * The Legion has been awarded the Imperial Badge of Merit & Imperial Medallion of Service for their participation with Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). * Several of the older soldiers, if they served in Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY, were further awarded the Medal of the Emperor's Fist. Structure * 1 Regiment (2,453 standard Stormtroopers) * 1 Battalion ([[Dark Battalion|'Dark Battalion']]; 845 specialized Stormtroopers) * 2 Battalions (1,226 Scout Troopers) * 1 Battalion (613 Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers) * 1 Battalion (613 Sandtroopers) * 1 Battalion (613 Forest Troopers) * 1 Battalion (613 Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers) * 1 Battalion (613 Spacetroopers) * 1 Company (153 Imperial Jumptroopers) * 1 Company (153 Magma Troopers) * 1 Company (153 Incinerator Stormtroopers) * 1 Platoon (38 Sniper Troopers) * 1 Platoon (38 Imperial Heavy Troopers) * 1 Platoon (38 Dewback Troopers) * 3 Squads (30 Storm Commandos) History After the Western Reaches military campaign, Death's Whisper continued service throughout the Javin Oversector between 14 BBY & 10 BBY, a long & often times tedious stretch of time for the Legion. While missions in support of the Darkest Night's anti-smuggling & anti-pirate operations occasionally broke up the drawn out time, the Legion (for the most part) found itself with little to do. Despite the lackluster deployments before it, the Legion & Darkest Night's previous service history came to the rescue. Being briefly transferred to the 11th Sector Army (Blazing Claw Command) and the 14th Sector Army (Red Tails Command) for various special mission purposes with the Darkest Night (6 BBY to 7 BBY), the Legion saw its first meaningful action in 4 years. Seeing itself as the spearhead of many mission-specific operations, the Legion's previous combat experience came in handy over repeated deployments over the course of 2 years (Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY)). During these deployments, the Legion came to the attention of Imperial Outer Rim High Command. The Outer Rim Command suggested that the Legion---and the Darkest Night---be afforded special priority for resources & specialized training for additional specialized missions around the Outer Rim. Imperial High Command agreed with the assessment and put the Outer Rim Command in charge of completing the assignment. The Legion was returned to duty in Dark Saber Command between 7 BBY and 6 BBY for routine patrols and peacetime military operations while Outer Rim Command thought up what to do. During the Darkest Night's refit & overhaul between 5 BBY & 4 BBY, the Legion received orders for specialized training unheard of in the Stormtrooper ranks. The Legion's top performing Battalion, Dark Battalion, was given the honors of its members receiving the specialized training and in effect became the Legion's front line combat special operations battalion in charge of spearheading operations or providing a tactical advantage to turn the tide of a battle. Dark Battalion's success reached as low to the platoon level with ''Joker Platoon'' becoming an elite unit. Returning to active duty in 4 BBY, Death's Whisper ''was transferred with the ''Darkest Night to the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command) for a brief time (4 BBY to 3 BBY) to personally transport several Imperial VIPs on a classified mission from Coruscant to the Inner Rim, then to the Expansion Region and back to Coruscant over the course of a year. The mission included several away missions of classified nature, which were spearheaded by Joker Platoon ''(Operation Home Base, 4 BBY to 3 BBY). From 3 BBY to present, ''Death's Whisper was back with Dark Saber Command, becoming the spearhead Imperial ground unit for removing Rebel, militant, and terrorist elements in the Oversector with the Galactic Civil War heating up) with a specialized Imperial Navy Task Force behind the Legion's lead (115th Naval Battle Group). Dark Battalion, once again, found itself leading the charge into many pitched and hard fought battles in Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present). By 2 BBY, Death's Whisper found itself as the undisputed top ranked Stormtrooper Legion in terms of mission success, kill ratio, and combat decorations & awards in four Oversectors: Dark Saber Command (19th Sector Army),'' Night Hammer Command'' (18th Sector Army), Chrome Shield Command (17th Sector Army), and Hook Nebula Command (15th Sector Army). Today, the Legion's military success is a good bed time story for young Cadets at various Imperial Academies across the Galactic Empire and a nightmare for anyone that opposes the Empire's rule. Category:Imperial